The present invention relates generally to a variable rate bushing utilized on a vehicle stabilizer bar of a vehicle suspension system which passively interacts with the stabilizer bar to minimize vehicle roll.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations, while providing for a smooth and comfortable ride. A suspension component, such as a stabilizer bar, is often used to increase roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. The stabilizer bar is generally attached to the lower A-arms of the suspension system and controls sway as the vehicle turns and provides a pull down force during cornering. This is especially important in sports utility vehicles, which have a higher tendency to roll when the driver attempts an emergency maneuver due to the high center of gravity.
As a vehicle turns, the body of the vehicle rolls to the outside of the turn. The suspension components on the outside of the turn are generally compressed, while the suspension components on the inside of the turn are generally extended. The stabilizer bar counters this motion by pushing up on the suspension components collapsed and compressing the suspension components expanded through torsion in the stabilizer bar.
During cornering, it is desirable that the stiffness of the stabilizer bar be increased. If the stabilizer bar is too compliant, the vehicle will not respond well during cornering, increasing the likelihood of rolling over. However if the stabilizer bar is too stiff, the ride and handling will be compromised during normal vehicle operation. Therefore, it is desirable that the stiffness of the stabilizer bar be variable to adjust for changing driving conditions.
In a proposed vehicle suspension system, a pair of selectively activated variable clamping devices clamp the stabilizer bar to the vehicle body. When a roll sensor detects vehicle roll above a predetermined threshold, a solenoid valve actuates at least one of the clamping devices to provide a clamping force on the stabilizer bar, varying the torsional length of the stabilizer bar. In this prior system, the clamping force is provided by fluid which flows into chambers in the clamping device. As the flow of fluid increases, the clamping force increases to stiffen the stabilizer bar.
In another prior stabilizer bar system, the bar contacts a frame stop after a limited amount of movement. Once the bar contacts the stop, roll stiffness increases dramatically.